summoned
by jexicon
Summary: Peter summons the head boy to have a little chat. EXTRA TID BIT FROM ttin


a/n:: alrighty so. first of a few short fanficstyle bits i've written for THE TIME IS NOW! my HPcross NARNIA rpg.. just a little taster kind of deal. check out my homepage for more ^_^

* * *

Justin strode through the halls of Cair Paravel, headed for the study he'd been summoned too. The study of the High King Peter himself. Over his stay, Justin Lance had become something of a friend, and trusted ally from Hogwarts. They had spent several hours talking over the course of his stay so far, and now, Peter trusted him, and his abilities to be a form of governing to the other Students of Hogwarts. Justin of course, was not alone in this task. There were the other prefects, the head girl, and who could leave out Harry Potter and his crew? In any case, Justin felt, that as Head Boy, it was his duty to get to know the High King, his king brother and queen sisters, the very best he could and help them with the present threat. Approaching the closed door of the room in question, Justin straightened up, and knocked thrice upon it. The kings voice was heard from beyond. "**Come in**." Peter said, just loud enough to be heard through the door without yelling. Lifting the latch Justin pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"**Ah, Justin. Thank you for coming**." Peter said, tossing some papers together in a neat pile and placing them off the side of his desk. Justin closed the door behind him, before turning back to the King and bowing deeply, as was custom in this new land.

"**My pleasure sire**." Justin said formally, moving to take a seat across the desk from Peter, when the king motioned to it. He sat waiting for Peter to further address him.

"**It has come to my attention, that a certian student jinxed a certian narnian. For sake of the narnian in question however, I've promised to keep the names to myself, however, I've chosen to inform _YOU_, about the mishap**." Peter said at last, folding his hands and resting his elbows on his desk. Justin responded with both eyebrows raised, a look of disappointment and the beginnings of angry rising in his face. He was completely taken by surprise at this newest piece of news.

Justin of course, had the deepest thoughts that something like this would happen, but he had felt sure that the prefect, head girl and himself were doing a good job of enforcing some minimal rules, and keeping the darker students out of the castle. "**What happened? Was the Narnian in question.. Hurt very badly**?" Justin was slightly stricken with worry now.

Peter shook his head. "**Nothing a drop of Lucy's cordial couldn't put right... But, Justin. The reason I summoned you here today, is that though this incident wasn't anything very major, I would like you to pass the word around your people, that Magic will not be tolerated against the Narnians in this castle, or out of it.."**

Justin nodded, and Peter continued. "**It is more than hospitable of my family and I to allow you all to live here while you need to, and jinxing us isn't a very... nice way to say thank you. Understand my meaning? **"

Justin nodded again, this time more aggressively. "**Oh!, Absolutely. It was completely disrespectful of the student in question**." Justin sat still a while longer to see if Peter would add anything else before they could come to some sort of agreement.

"**And it's not even that you lot should have to stop doing magic, you know, having a good time... It's just.. We haven't exactly got the means to defend ourselves against it..**." Peter added in conclusion. Justin agreed. "**Ah. You are of course, completely right**." He offered the king with a chuckle. "**Not to worry then, I'll make sure to pass the word along the grapevine. And I would like to apologize on behalf of the student who cause this issue in the first place. It really wasn't very bright of a thing for them to have do I reckon.. Given of course that I do not know the details but.. Yes. I'm very, VERY sorry your majesty, I truly hope nothing like this will ever happen again**." Justin said sincerely.

Peter nodded to his new, foreign comrade, "**It's been forgiven.. just, try to make sure it doesn't happen again, or, at least not very often**?" He said before turning back to his papers. Justin nodded, taking this as a signal to leave, stood up, bowed once more to the King, and exited the room. Freshly full of purpose, he closed the door behind him and set off down the hall. He would enjoy enforcing this rule among his fellows.


End file.
